User blog:SweetS30/July 6, 2008 - Hello! Project Wiki
On July 6, 2008, Hello! Project Wiki was created and the first thing that was added to this wiki was the header. This picture was the first thing that was added to this wiki. Then another picture was added but, the second picture didnt have the hello! project logo it said "H!P Hello! Project Wiki". The first thing that the founder edited was the main page of the wiki. I dont know how it first was but, i know that it was great. And from their she created the page of Hello! Project, then Morning Musume, then she created Takahashi Ai's page. From Aichan she created Country Musume, High-King, Minimoni, Morning Musume Sakura Gumi, Hello! Project Akugumi, Wonderful Hearts, Niigaki Risa, Happy 7, 7Air, H.P. All Stars, Elegies, Pocky Girls, Metro Rabbits H.P., Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai, Athena & Robikerottsu, Tanpopo, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Morning Musume Otome Gumi, Tanaka Reina, Aa!, Kusumi Koharu, Kira Pika, Milky Way, Mitsui Aika, Linlin, Junjun, Melon Kinenbi, Hello! Project Kids, Berryz Koubou, C-ute, Buono!, SINA, Hello! Pro Kansai, Umeda Erika, ZYX, Hello! Project Shirogumi, Happy! Style, T&C Bomber, Gatas Brilhantes H.P., Ishigura Aya, Arihara Kanna, Tsukimiya Usagi, Hirota Shion, Shimmin, Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, and Kiiro 5 those were that pages that she created before any other user joined Hello! Project Wiki. She kept editing until October 4, 2009, she stopped editing. Minna-san before i joined this wiki with my user name SweetS30 i had two other user accounts Renaitanaka30 and Buono!30. Renaitanaka30 was my first user account page with that account i joined August 19, 2009. The first thing i edited on this wikia was Maeda Yuuka, then i edited Aichan. From there i created Natsuyaki Miyabi's page, than i created all of C-ute's singles, I was also creating Morning Musume's singles with that account, and also Buono! singles i created. From their i created the Hello! Project Kids pages, i created Mano Erina's page, the last thing that i edited with that account was Megumi former c-ute member, on September 14, 2009, because i forgot my password for that account because i was concentrated on creating pages. The same thing happened with my second account Buono!30 from that account i was creating everything from the pages, uploading pictures of members being in singles or albums. I created that account on September 16, 2009. On November 12, 2009 i stopped using that account. On November 20, 2009 i created that account that i am in right know, with this account i created more pages, so practicaly i joined this wiki on August 19, 2009. I discovered the wiki when i was 14 years old, so two and half years passed when i discovered the wiki. i will turn 3 years on August 19, and im 17 years old. So im still thinking at what age im going to stop editing the wikis im in, and im still thinking when i stop editing i think i will stop posting in my blog. so minna-san i still dont know if im going to stop editing or not it depends if i get super busy, but right know im still going to be editing So minna-san lets celebrate the 4th Anniversery of the wiki being created on July 6, 2012, create a blog showing you gratitude of finding the wiki your angers, your happy and sad times in the wiki. Category:Blog posts